Brotherly Demon
by UnknownAdvantage
Summary: What would happen if Ciel never existed, and Sebastian had a sister? What if they attended a human school? What if I'm basing this summary on what if's? FIND OUT HERE. :DDD
1. Chapter 1: Attending School

**A/N - Yo, this is the UnknownAdvantage! This is my first story that I've actually published online, so any help and/or criticism would be appreciated! I was thinking maybe after 5 or 10 reviews, I would update it to the chapter two. Anyways, enough of my shiz-ness. STORY TIME ~(*O*)~ _DISCLAIMER:_ I own nothing except the characters I came up with and the words in this story! Yana Toboso owns the rest. D:**

* * *

_~Brotherly Demon~_

Allow me to introduce myself. My name is Drew Michaelis Caprice. My older brother is Sebastian Michaelis. We're both Raven demons. The life of a demon is fun at times, especially when humans are involved. My brother was born 2,000 years before me, so he's been around them a lot more and gotten used to them. Now, I'm 2,000 years old and he's turned 4,000. I've only ever left Hell 5 times, when I got hungry. And humans are interesting creatures. Obviously, weaker. The longest they live is 100 years and can die easily. Also they feel all these weird things called emotions. They look complicated. Anyways, back to the point.

"Sebastian, come on. You've navigated Hell more than I have, and yet I always manage to get out before you." He stepped through the large star, the mark of our contract seals, which we currently used as a portal. "Well, I like watching my little sister being so eager about this human world." He gave me that damn, infamous smirk of his. "Don't give me that smirk." I placed a hand on his face, and the 'portal' disappeared, copying itself onto both of our left hands. "I always thought the black nails suited me. Don't you think? When you have them, it just makes you look like a girl." We both laughed. Drew Caprice. Demon form scares all. Except my brother of course. Being a demon, my human form is absolutely flawless. Fairly skinny, long, skinny legs. Not too skinny, but enough. Not a single hair on my body, except for my head of course, and my hair, is black. Black as a Raven's feathers. As soon as I turned 100 years old, I found out my familiar, or my spirit animal as far as human conspiracies go, a raven. Like my brother. Since birth, Ravens had always been my favorite animal of the human world. I also have a natural silver streak, running down the length of my long side bangs. My hair goes to the back of my knees. I have piercing eyes. The iciest sapphire you've ever seen. My human form could vary in looks, well depending on how OLD I wanted to look. I preferred my sexy, 14 year old teenager form. I like being the temptation for humans. To see how many guys would daunt over a sexy female. Back to the present. I'm getting sidetracked. My brother, he was currently in his sexy, 14 year old boy form. He often tried keeping up with me. His hair, was as black as mine, just the silver streak was absent in his feature. It fell neatly an inch past his chin, his bangs narrowing in on his face. He had crimson Red eyes, which if looks could kill, every person who met his gaze would perish. He was as tall as I was. In his teenaged form, he often wore black cargo shorts, going past his knee, a black wife beater, or undershirt, and plain white ankle height converse sneakers. And occasionally, he wore dog tags, to give people a 'Piss me off and I'll kill you 5 ways in 1' kind of vibe.

"Maybe to you, but you know I always cover my nails when we come here." I shrugged. "Yeah, maybe so, but I'll always know what you really are and why they're naturally black." "Same goes for me, sis." We both laugh again and walk towards the opening of the abandoned neighborhood. I smelled the crisp, cool air. It was Fall here.. Early morning. I looked towards the painted blue canvas of a sky, and took a good look at the giant ball of fire, resting comfortably in the sky. It was almost halfway out. I figured out what time it was here. It was around 7:00 in the morning. And judging by all the cars running down the now visible street, leading into even more neighborhoods, I assumed it was a human child's school day. "Hey Sebastian.. I want to try something new this time. I want to meet new people, and see if I find any particular humans I find interesting." "So in other words.. You want to attend a human school?" "Well, yeah. I mean, we practically know everything about this world, so passing everything would be easy, and in the process, we might find some succulent, rare souls.." He looks up towards the sky and closes his eyes, the corners of his lips turning up into a dreamy smile. After 30 seconds of processing, he agrees. "You have a point. Let's give it a shot." Score. A shroud of black feathers surround me, no humans in sight, or being sensed. The feathers disappear, and I'm wearing the exact same thing Sebastian is wearing. White ankle height converse, black cargo shorts that flow slightly below my knees, and dogtags. The only thing that's different is my shirt. I'm wearing a black t-shirt that hugs my skinny form comfortably, but hugs me close enough so that it kind of looks like part of my skin. We both place the backs of our left hands together, and our contract seals disappear. Well, more like migrate. They both move to the back of our necks, which my hair covers nicely. Sebastian, you can see his, but he'll probably say he was born with it and can't really explain it.

"Don't we need some stuff for the classes? I mean it's practically the middle of their year almost. It's fall. They would have started early summer." He nods. "Of course." He becomes shrouded in black feathers just as I did, and when they disappear, he's holding two, almost identical backpacks. His is a plain black Jansport, and mine is the same, only covered with small white stars. What? We like black. Almost all demons love black. I grin at him and take the backpack from him. "Thanks." He nods and we walk silently to the school all of the cars are headed to.

We decided to run at full speed, stopping to walk humanly a short distance from the school. We arrive to a bunch of loud kids, various ages, all messing around, talking, and having a good time, right in front of this school. Apparently waiting to be let through the gates. The majority of them don't notice us, but a few, thanks to our 'improved' hearing, were talking about us and murmuring. A few guys look at me and whisper to each other, "Damn, that chick is hot. You seen her around here before?" "Naw man, you?" "Nope." Meanwhile, a few girls talk about my brother. "Oh my gosh, look at that guy. Have you seen him before? He's freaking gorgeous." The others nod in agreement, but we pretend not to notice them and walk in the general direction of the office. We enter the metal door and one of the ladies' at the desk turn and smile at our little team. "Hi there, I haven't seen you two here before, can I help you?" Sebastian clears his throat and gives her a charming smile. "Yes, our parent's couldn't homeschool us anymore, and they would like to enroll us here. They've already picked up our paperwork and filled it out." He takes one strap of his backpack away from his shoulder and unzips it, removing a medium sized stack of papers. He hands it to the woman at the desk and she examines it quickly, and neatly setting it aside on her desk. "Yes, it appears all the paperwork is done correctly. You can start classes today. I apologize if you don't understand all of the material you'll learn, being it's the middle of the year." I smile at her as well. "I think we'll be just fine." She smiles back at me. "You two are so sweet. Now, both of you will have all your classes together, and homeroom as well, as per request from your parents. You both will be in... Mr. Jim's homeroom. Eighth grade." We both nod. "Yes, thank you." We both leave the office, and right on cue, the bell for recess sounds.

Everyone rushes through the gates as if it were a race or a war, and take off in different directions. Sebastian holds up a map of the school, and we both scan it, memorizing it all. He crumples it up and throws it in a trash can we just so happen to walk past and stride towards our homeroom to set down our things. The junior high classrooms are at the back of the school. Quite a hike for human students. Again, as we walk casually, minding our own business, there are a few more murmers of admiration. They die down a bit after they notice we just don't care about anyone. Unwillingly, I turn my face upwards a little, smelling the air for any particular smells that catch my interest. Sebastian turns to me with a raised eyebrow. "Well, anything interesting for you?" I shake my head in disappointment. "Nope.. You?" "Same here. Oh well, we just got here. No need to get our hopes up so soon, right?" I smile at him. "Right." We reach our class and set down our backpacks. "Well, let's go check out the supposed free time area." He nods in agreement and we begin walking. We're confronted by a group of girls. 3 of them. A tall black haired girl with a lot of make up, and nice brown eyes, a black girl with small curls and puffy hair, whose only slightly smaller than the black haired girl, and a short-ish, blond-ish red haired girl with freckles on her face. The girls smile at us, and the one with black hair holds out her hand. "Hi! I'm Ashley." She points towards the black girl. "This is Maya, and then the shorty over there is Kate." The short girl-Kate smiles. "I'm not short! You're just too tall! Then again, these two are just as tall as you are." I interrupt their little 'argument' with a sarcastic smile and raised eyebrow. "Yeah, you guys need something?" Ashley turns to me. "Yeah, we see you two are new. We haven't seen you guys here before. We definitely would have remembered you. And we wanted to see if you'd like some friends~ We need a little excitement, we've been a little bored lately." I laugh. "I appreciate the offer, but you don't just become friends because of a question and boredom in another friendship. If we become 'friends' it's because there's something we like about each other and can somehow relate to each other. And frankly, me and my brother here don't have 'friends'." I look over at him and we both smile at each other. Sebastian turns to the girl and uses his charming smile again. "My sister is right. If we talk a little, we'll get to know each other. But we don't have any friends, especially where we come from.." She looks at us confused. "Where DO you come from?" We both look at each other and talk in unison. "Hell." We smirk and walk away.

* * *

**Well, there's my sucky first chapter. Please review, and I'll update! As I said, criticism is appreciated. -Gasp- What's gonna happen next!? Will they reveal their secret so soon?! Will they kill off the entire race!? WILL. THEY. EAT. BACON? Okay maybe not. But anyways, review! I love all you sexy potatoes!**


	2. Chapter 2: Familars, and Math

**A/N - Okay, so I got kind of bored, and already got a review that made me really happy, so I decided to feed you chapter 2! But don't be expecting this ALL THE TIME! :c Lol, anyways. My updates might be slightly slow, because I'm grounded, and can only use my computer for certain things, but for you, I shall try my hardest! _DISCLAIMER:_ I own nothing except the characters I came up with, and the words used in this story! Yana Toboso owns the rest. D:**

_~Brotherly Demon, Chapter 2~_

* * *

"Where DO you come from?" We both look at each other and talk in unison. "Hell." We smirk and walk away.

Before we have a chance to get very far, Ashley chases after us, momentarily leaving her confused state. She grabs me by the arm, and I snap. I always hate being touched when it isn't my brother. I quickly draw back my arm and smack her right across her make-up ridden face. "**Don't. Touch. Me.**" She falls to the ground, a small welt forming over her left cheek. Sebastian widens his eyes and tenses, before softening his gaze and relaxing, a small smirk dancing across the corners of his lips. "_I suppose I could have warned you~_" Her eyes begin to water, and a small crowd has gathered to see what had happened, a few onlookers who saw the whole thing go down, explain to others who do not know what happened. Ashley gets up, still cupping her cheek as her and her friends run to the nearby bathroom to inspect the damage done. I just prissily flip my hair and turn around. "What're you looking at?" The slowly growing crowd quickly disperses, and Sebastian chuckles darkly, grasping his chin in between his thumb and index finger. "I find it surprising you went so easy on her~" "Hmph. Yeah, well-" My eyes widen, as I remember something important. "Ooh! Can I please call Raven!?" He tilts his head in confusion, only a split second later to move it back upright, finally realizing what exactly it is I'm talking about. My familiar. I basically see her as a human would a pet dog or something. She is my best, and only friend, aside from Sebastian. "I.. I guess?" I hug him, and grin like an idiot, when Ashley and her friends, Maya and Kate come back. "Hey.. I.. I wanted to apologize.. I shouldn't have even touched you without asking.." I look at her. Why was she apologizing? I mean, she should, because I hate being touched. But I am the one who gave her the large, and now swollen welt on her face, which she was still desperately trying to hide with her hand, but failing miserably. "Uh.. It's okay, I guess. I just don't like people touching me." I nod towards her face. "And I'm sorry for that." "It's okay.. But I don't know how to explain it. I don't want to snitch you out.." I just shrug and return my attention to Sebastian. "So, is that a yes, or an 'I guess, but I don't want you to'?" He chuckles. "Just do it." I grin wider, and call to my familiar. "Raven!~" The other three girls look at me like I'm some weirdo, and like four other people stand nearby, seeing what exactly I plan on doing. Within seconds, a very large, beautiful, black raven, lands on my shoulder, cawing happily at my summoning her. Everyone that has gathered, look at me in shock, and I even hear a few gasps. And Sebastian just casually strokes her head gently. "It's been a while hasn't it, Raven?~" I say. She again, caws in response. I smile, and out of the corner of my eye, I see two teachers running for me. "Watch out! Before you get bit!" I grimace in disgust. Why would she even bite me? Just as they approach me, they slow down. Apparently not wanting to 'spook' her and have her 'hurt' me. Pff, yeah right. I stupidly let them get closer, just staring with a raised eyebrow, and one of the two adults tries to grab her by her neck. Using my demonic reflexes, I easily dodge, my raven not even fazed by my sudden movement. _(She also has a few demonic abilities of her own, but she knows to be cautious around here)_ The teacher falls on his face, and I am very lightly amused, but as I think about what he just tried to do, my rage takes over. "What the hell are you doing!? Are you trying to hurt her?!" He stands back up, brushing his clothes off with his hands to try and get rid of the dirt he picked up. "I thought it was going to bite you. It just came from nowhere and landed on you-" "Well, maybe I called her. Maybe she belongs to me!" "You.. You aren't supposed to have pets on campus." I just roll my eyes.

"Raven. Go have fun~" She gently pecks my cheek, indicating a kiss and she flies off, students still gaping in shock. Sebastian standing there with a smug little grin. Before anyone else has a chance to say anything, the bell for school to begin sounds. Ding.. Ding.. Ding.. Ding.. Students scatter across the field and basketball court, rushing to get to their classrooms, as Sebastian and I just walk to Mr. Jim's room, where our things were located.

Everybody settles in their seats, as _Mr. Jim_ notices us. "Ah yes! You two must be our newest students! Welcome! Welcome! May I get your lovely names?~" I resist the urge to roll my eyes and giggle in amusement, but instead I remain calm and politely smile. "I'm Drew." "I'm Sebastian.." He claps. "Such lovely names indeed! Lovely names for lovely faces!" I snicker quietly, earning a glare from Sebastian. "You two may pick your seats, and I will update the seating chart momentarily!~" We both nod and pick two seats apart from each other, neither of us wanting to get distracted for reasons neither of us knew. The teacher calls out the names for attendance and takes a moment to update the seating chart, as he said he would, students talking to one another. I honed in on a few conversations, one about how I smacked Ashley, two others on how '_hot_' and '_gorgeous_' my brother and I were, and some indistinct ones I wasn't paying attention to, as I quickly grew bored, and laid my head down. A moment later, 'announcements' came on, and students were required to stand for the pledge and a 'moment of silence' to honor soldiers who died in battle. It's funny, the lengths humans will go to, to protect the things they love and care for. I'm thankful demons don't feel emotions. Like 99% of demons, my brother and I both agree that human emotions, aside from anger, sadness, happiness, and humor, are viewed as **weaknesses**.

After all of that boring nonsense, that probably nobody cares about, another bell sounded as the cue for switching classes. For our first and second hour, we had math. For third and fourth hour, we had Language Arts. Fifth hour, Social Studies. Sixth hour, we had an elective class with the social studies teacher, for seventh hour, we had P.E., and for our last and final hour, Science.

We walk silently side by side, not knowing exactly what to talk about anymore as we approach our math class, with a teacher, called Mrs. Vexen. "Ah yes! I hear we have two new students! Please, please, please, introduce yourselves!" Why are humans always so enthusiastic about the smallest of things? It annoys me. Nevertheless, we introduce ourselves, she compliments us, tells the class to make us feel 'welcome', and allows us in her room. Again, students take their seats and we get a step ahead of Mrs. Vexen by picking our seats again. On opposite ends of the room. She has bell work written on her projector for the students to complete. 3 Simple problems. On Algebraic Expressions. My brother and I look at each other and roll our eyes with light smirks, telling each other that this is way too easy, with our eyes. After that, we didn't talk much at all. "Sebastian, Drew. If you don't understand this, please, just try your best, and I won't count this against you~" Sebastian nods, and I ignore her, focused on the current task at hand. Discuss with your table groups on how to solve algebraic expressions. Apparently, they had just started the subject. I flawlessly explained the process, and as the teacher was walking by, she overheard me, and smiled. "Most excellent, Drew! You're a very smart young lady, aren't you?~" I flash a fake, but convincing fake smile. "Thank you. I try~" Lie. I didn't even have to break a sweat. But never mind that~

* * *

***Gasp* Did I give you a cliffy? Did I not give you a cliffy? I think that's for you to decide, my darlings! I will update again soon~ Thank you, for reading my sorry excuses of stories and/or chapters of this story! JUST REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW AND I WILL WRITE, WRITE, WRITE!**


	3. Chapter 3: Making New Friends

**A/N - Okay, look, this is an apology, straight-up! I'm so sorry for updating late! I've been busy trying to focus on school, and been busy with some personal stuff, so I appreciate your patience! Like I said, I've been trying, but I finally got chapter 3 to feed to you! So nom it. Nom it like you REALLLYYY WANT IT. _DISCLAIMER:_ I only own the characters I created in this sad story, and the words I've written in this story. Yana Toboso owns everything else! D:**

_~Brotherly Demon, CHAPTER 3~_

"Thank you. I try~" Lie. I didn't even have to break a sweat. But never mind that~

* * *

**(SEBASTIAN'S POV)**

I eyed my sister from the other side of the room. I wondered how she was feeling about this. Her aura gave off an 'I'm having so much fun!' kind of feeling, but her facial expressions told another story. Her jaw movements when she spoke seemed lazy, her eyes slightly blanketed by her eyelids in a bored expression. Either it was her idea, that was slightly boring her, or it was this class and/or it's students. I assume both of the following. I'm snapped from my thoughts by a light tap to my hand with the eraser of a pencil. The girl whisper yells. "Hey, Sebastian, right? Do you know? We didn't really pay attention when Mrs. Vexen explained! Please tell us you know!" I roll my eyes. "Well, then maybe next time you can pay attention and you'll know." I sigh in annoyance, and slightly in disgust, because being this girl's aura was closest to me, it was blatantly obvious to myself, that she had a crush on me. Not unusual. Demons almost always had that affect on humans. Nevertheless, I explain. The other three at my group sigh in relief. "Thanks, man! You're a lifesaver! My name is Scarlet." She extends her hand, and I look at it before flicking my eyes back to hers. "A pleasure to meet you." I lazily take her hand, and shake it before releasing. "Your hands are so soft.." I narrow my eyes slightly. Petty comments? Pitiful. "Thank you, I think." She blushes lightly and I resume looking at my sister, who is looking back at me. We flash our eyes to their demonic nature for a split second, before smirking. I give a small 'Hmph' under my breath in amusement. Another boy who was at my group looks at me and then to my sister, and back to me. "What's your deal, bro?" My smirk fades and I look at him with highly discontented eyes. "I don't have a deal, '_bro'_." He laughs at my sarcasm. "Then why do you keep staring at her?" "Do I need permission to look at my own sister?" After that, he shut up.

**(DREW'S POV)**

Class was shortly dismissed after my little staring contest of sorts, with Sebastian. Math bored me to pieces. Sure, I was good at it, I was good at most everything. But that didn't make it anymore fun. To be honest, I utterly despised math. Not that anyone would believe me, but no matter.

Next, two hours of Language Arts. Mr. Jim, our homeroom teacher taught it. Everyone took their seats, and our own seats from this morning were still unoccupied, so we again sat in them. Mr. Jim took attendance again, and informed us that this Friday, there would be a school dance. Everyone was invited, so long as they brought $5 for admission, plus their permission slips. This immediately caught my attention. I raised my hand as any normal student would do. "Yes, Drew?" "Do we have to come with dates, or may we come alone or with a friend?" Mr. Jim laughed joyfully at my stupid remark. "Of course not! You may go with whoever you choose, whether it be a friend, or just yourself. But I doubt with a beautiful face like yours, it won't be very hard to find a date!" I felt my brother's aura darken in... Jealousy? Anger? I don't know, he's so unreadable at times, however when I turned, he seemed as calm and composed as ever. His elbow propped up on his desk and his chin resting in his hand. His eyes flickered over to me to make eye contact as I mouthed 'Calm down' to him. His darker aura seemed to lessen only a little but not much. I turned back to the front to see a smiling teacher. "You weren't thinking about going with your brother were you? I'm so very certain you can do better than that! I-I mean, I know he's your brother, and you love him, but it would be nice to be independant from him every once in a while, right?~" I growl slightly under my breath but force a smile. "I guess your right!" I also force a giggle. Humans confuse me more than I thought they would.

**(SEBASTIAN'S POV)**

Maybe this morning, I didn't think Mr. Jim was so bad. But now, hearing these hideous words come from his hideous lips, I utterly hate him. There was no point in hiding my 'anger' through my aura, which Drew sensed, obviously, and she turned, which made me even more angry. 'Calm down'? How can I do such a thing when I'm such an overprotective brother? In a way, I guess, I can be human. I never realized it until today. I heard a few girls giggling to each other on the other side of the room, and with my head still in my hand, I slightly rotated my neck to see what was so funny to them. They made eye contact with me, turned pink, instantly shut up and looked away. I guess they all wanted to go with me. I guess Drew had the same situation, being the same number of boys were whispering small scenarios on how exactly they could ask Drew to go with them. I guess it wouldn't hurt to try going with another person. I guess it wouldn't hurt to be more open and friendly, because even though they are humans, they haven't done anything against Drew or I, so why give them a reason with sour attitudes?

After Language Arts dragged by, we were dismissed to a 10 minute recess before lunch. "Hey Drew, do you think we should try separating from each other for a bit, and try socializing with some other people instead of seeming more clingy than we already are?" She looked over at me and made a small 'o' with her mouth, like she usually did-but didn't realize she did-when she was thinking. She smiled. "Yeah, I guess it could work!" She kissed me on my cheek and danced away. I smiled and just kept walking. I figured, to look a little more normal, I would stop by the drinking fountain mere inches away from the boy's restroom and get a quick drink. Not that it would help me, really, but I guess it makes me look more human. My crimson red eyes didn't really help me in that area. As my lips touched the cold, crystal clear liquid, I felt a few girls sneaking up on me. I ignored it, not wanting to scare them as much as I might have already done with my unintentional glares and smirks. "Boo!" I casually turned around and smiled, facing the same group of girls who turned pink and looked away when we all made eye contact. 4 girls. "Ah, you got me~ What can I do for you?" This is why I admire Drew, even if she is younger than me. She comes up with spur-of-the-moment ideas, and later on, it turns out to be amusing in some way. They all smiled back. "Hi! Your name is Sebustian, right?" "It's actually Sebastian, but yes, close enough~" "Right, sorry! Anyways, I'm Samantha," She had long blond hair, and a small freckle on the corner of her left eye. "This is Nyra," A semi-tall girl with hazel eyes, and cropped brown hair, casually chewing gum. I could smell it from here. "This is Vicky," A girl with the same height as Nyra but semi-long brown hair and dark brown eyes. "And she's May." A tall blond girl, with light green eyes, also chewing gum. "It's a pleasure to meet you all~" Samantha, their little 'ring leader' I'm guessing, laughs. "Do you wear contacts? Because those red eyes look so awesome on you!" I chuckled. "Actually, these are my real eyes. I have perfect vision~ No contacts at all." Nyra, shifted forward, trying to be careful and not invade my space. "That is so cool!" "Thank you." I reply. Samantha turns a darker pink than before and clears her throat, nervously scratching her arm. "Yeah, it is.. B-But we came here to ask you something." I raise an eyebrow in interest. "Oh? And what would that be?" "Um, well.. We, uh, we really like you, and we wanted to know if you would go to the dance with one of us.." My eyebrow slowly drops and I smirk. "Hm, that is quite brave to admit that, especially when we just met, but thank you~ As for your offer, I'm afraid I was never very good at making decisions, so how about you four settle it any way you'd like, and then ONE of you may ask me, then from there, I shall see~" They all nodded in understanding and I nodded back, before walking away to try playing basketball with the other boys.

**(DREW'S POV)**

I did not watch, but I could hear the girls talking to my brother. Heard every word. Not that it wasn't obvious to the both of us that they liked him, if we really wanted to know. I saw him set down his backpack near a basketball hoop and give a small wave of his hand, to show the other boys he wanted to try. They allowed him, and I watched for a moment as he dribbled the ball before turning away, to join my new group of 'friends' who just so happened to be the three girls from this morning. Maya, Kate, and Ashley. They were all pretty in their own, human way. "So, Drew, I know it's only your first day, but is there already someone you have a crush on!?" "Actually, Maya. No, there isn't." I giggle and so do the rest of them. "Aw, come on! Don't be lying!" I smirk. "I apologize, but there is one thing I did not get clear. I NEVER. Lie." They all nod. "Yeah. Alright, sorry." "It's alright. To err is human~" One of my favorite human quotes, because it is true. Humans make many errors. Some embarrassing, some purposeful, some accidental. A mistake is a mistake. A mistake, is a human quality.

**(SEBASTIAN'S POV)**

After the boy with the ball passed it to me, he told me I could pick whichever team I wanted. "I'll join yours, considering you had the ball to begin with." I smile and he nods, pointing to three other boys. "Okay, these guys are on our team. So pass the ball to them!" I nod. "Thank you~" I dribble it slowly, trying to get a feel of the ball underneath the palm of my hand. Rubbery is the only way to really describe it. Rubbery, and warm from the other boy's hands and the sun. After a moment of dribbling the ball, I take in which net the boy with the ball originally was trying to shoot through, determining which net to aim for. I try my best to go slow enough for them to be able to keep up, but fast enough to seem human, again, and at the same time try to avoid them. I begin running, my teammates running by my side, in case I needed someone to pass to, and my opponents hot on my own, and my teammates trails, to block them from getting the ball. I run and as I get closer to the net, I pass it to another boy who is closer. He catches it, his fingertips barely meeting with the fingertips of an opponent trying to take the ball for the other net, and he shoots it. The ball goes in, and they cheer. I smile, and the opposite team sighs. "Great job, Sebastian!" The boy I shot the ball to pounds me on the back. "Thank you." I take off the dog tags I've been wearing, and slide them in my shorts' pocket, so they can disappear without drawing any attention. They were bothering me while I was playing. I slightly bend my knees, and hold out my hands for a pass, just as the next round of the game starts. Now this, is amusing.

* * *

**'Kay. You happy? I'm happy. We good? I'm good. I will update when I can, and I am officially ungrounded! :D**

***Sebastian walks in and throws confetti* Congratulations, UnknownAdvantage~**

***Me* Dang it, Sebastian! :c You know I hate confetti! Why must thou forsake me...?! DD:**

***Sebastian smirks* I apologize. I had forgotten~**

***Drew walks in and clings onto Sebastian's arm* Sebastian, don't be so mean. UnknownAdvantage took the time to write this story. Be grateful!**

***Me* Thank you, Drew. c:**


	4. Chapter 4: Danse Macabre?

**A/N - Okay look, like I said I've been busy and I got bad writer's block. ;-; I'm pretty sure I did good for now on this chapter, and as usual, I will try oh so hard to update! Please be patient with meh. ;-;**

_**DISCLAIMER: All characters and content goes to their respectful owners. I only own the characters I created and this sad, sad story. ;-; Thank you for even reading it this far.**_

**~Brotherly Demon, CHAPTER 4~**

* * *

I slightly bend my knees, and hold out my hands for a pass, just as the next round of the game starts. Now this, is amusing.

**(SEBASTIAN'S POV)**

After 2 more rounds of basketball, the bell rings for lunch to begin. As I probably already knew, the team I was on won, and I had gained 4 new 'friends', if that is what you would call them. The boy who had the ball, was Joseph. And my 3 other teammates were Chase, Isaac and Nick. We all walked to lunch together and when we arrived in the cafeteria, gotten our lunches and sat down, I sniffed and immediately shoved my tray as far away from me as I could make it, without it falling off the table. "What's wrong? You don't like it?" I turned to Chase and shook my head. "It's revolting." They all laughed and mocked my little 'accent' of sorts. "It's Revolting~" I nodded in response, smirking. "Yes, it is. If you want it, you can have it." Chase immediately lunged for my small styrofoam tray of pizza and shoved it in his mouth. How was he not overweight was a mystery to me.

**(DREW'S POV)**

Coincidentally, Sebastian and I had gotten the same thing. I watched out of the corner of my eye as he sniffed and shoved it aside. I'm surprised he was not feeling sick from the mixed flavors of food invading our noses. If he was, he was not showing it. I was. I placed a hand over my mouth and shoved my plate aside, just as he did. "Ugh.. I hate lunch, now.. I can tell I'm going to have problems with this all year.." Kate, Ashley, and Maya stared at me with dismay. "How can you hate lunch? It's like the best part of the day!" I piled my pizza ontop of Maya's, my other hand still covering my mouth and nose. "Then you take it.." "Okay, fine."

The next few days thankfully, flew by. We continued our little act of appearing human. The only thing we did not tolerate was lunch. We finished all homework we received in class, and after school hours had ended, we either spent our nights just walking around talking, some nights we just walked and enjoyed the air.

**(FRIDAY MORNING - SEBASTIAN'S POV)**

I glanced at Drew from the corner of my eye, watching her calm expression. I looked ahead of me as we neared the school, and Drew lightly put an arm around my waist, pulling me closer. It was getting slightly colder. "Sebastian, has anyone asked you to the dance yet..?" I looked at her, grinning lightly. "Yes. Four times at once then another 2 times. You?" "I got asked by 5 different people. I accepted the second one I got.. He is that one guy that is usually kind of quiet.. A little shy.." "Chase?" "Yeah. Chase is his name. Did you accept any?" "No. I was going to go with you, but seeing as you have a date, I can just go alone and find the others." She smiled. "Tch. Why don't you go with someone other than me or by yourself? Just try asking a girl to go with you, and if she says no then go by yourself. Please?" I sighed in defeat as we approached the school, and continued walking to our class. "Fine.. But only because you asked."

**(THAT NIGHT - DANCE - SEBASTIAN'S POV)**

I was wearing what I normally wore to school, being it was a casual dance. My ankle height black converse, black cargo shorts that went past my knees, and my black undershirt. Drew was wearing the same thing, only her silver streak was slightly curled. It looked nice that way. It was 5:55 and we were waiting outside of the gym with our 'friends' and talking before it was time to go in. There was a rumor that a boy with long red hair enrolled earlier that day and was allowed to attend the dance. They said his eyes were a light green and he was always dressed in red that matched his hair. Judging by his description, I was a little nervous, to say the least. However, for the time being I ignored it and continued to wait, listening uninterested to what Chase was saying as he pounded me on the back. "Dude, Sebastian! You should try out for the basketball team!" I shrugged. "I might." We all chuckled and finally it was time to start. The gym doors opened and revealed the large room completely empty, save for a lunch table near the door for collecting the money and permission slips, and a small corner in the back blocked off for dollar concessions. I reached into my pocket and pulled out a five dollar bill plus my permission slip and handed them to our science teacher who was 'manning the register'. Drew did the same and so did our 'friends'. As we walked inside and looked around, a cool breeze slapped against our faces and music was blaring. As other people started to flood the gym they all danced around, enjoying themselves, others were already lined up by the concessions and paying for sodas. A few murmurs rose from the crowd and Drew and I looked towards the door, revealing a boy 'our age' with long red hair, clothes and green eyes. He looked at me and immediately gasped. "Bassy~!" He lunged for me and I stepped aside, making him fall on his face and causing a few people to laugh at him. He stood up as if nothing happened and straightened his glasses. "Bassy it's been so long~! How is my darling~!?" I seethed and scowled as others watched from afar. I heard someone whisper; "Gay" and looked at the monstrosity known as Grell Sutcliff, grabbed him by his hair and dragged him to the bathroom, ignoring his struggles and mixed sentences. "Oh so strong~" I pinned him to the wall and snarled in his face. "What do you want, Sutcliff?" He blushed slightly as my face drew closer to his. "I just wanted to see my Romeo~ I had heard you were back in the human world and I missed you since you went missing in action after you devoured the little earl brat's soul~" I licked my lips as I recalled every taste that exploded in my mouth as I devoured his delicious soul, causing Grell to blush deeper. I snarled again and pulled away, beginning to walk back out to the main room where the actual dance was being held. He latched onto my leg. "Bassy! Don't leave me all alone in there!" I continued to walk as if he was not there and quickly became frustrated when I reached the main room. "Then get off of me." He immediately stood up and went to hug me, I punched him in the face, knocking his glasses off and sending him skidding across the floor. Everybody surrounding us covered their mouths and said "Oooohhhh!" As if I had just 'dissed' someone. I quickly hurried off to find Drew.

**(DREW'S POV)**

I had seen Sebastian punch the disgrace of a Grim Reaper know as Grell Sutcliff and snickered to myself. He soon found me and I hugged him, whispering in his ear. "If you want, I can help you beat up that disgrace later on~" He chuckled darkly and smirked. "Hm, as tempting as it sounds, I think I'll pass. Thanks~" I shrugged and let go. "Suit yourself." He chuckled again and lightly pulled on the curl in my hair. "You should curl this more often." Before I had the chance to reply, a slow dance came on, people cheered, and I asked Sebastian to dance. His smirk switched to a grin. "I'd be honored, my lady~" Our personality's switched back to the times of the early 1900's and we took each other's hands, and made our way to the middle of the dance floor as we danced expertly the way the rich or higher classed of many years ago would have. Moments after we had started, a crowd gathered around us and gawked at our skill. This felt right.

**(SEBASTIAN'S POV)**

Our dance ended with Drew bending backwards and sticking her leg in the air, my hand on her lower back to support her and the other hand on her opposite hip. After the dance had finished, we stood and smiled at each other, everyone cheering and chanting. "Drew! Drew!" "Sebastian!" We had completely blocked them out as we looked in each other's eyes, smiling and remembering our old times when things were more formal. To be honest, we both kind of missed those times. But with the world upgrading and developing, it was unexpected. That put more fun and amusement in life. The crowd gathered around us dispersed and continued dancing as more upbeat music started again. Grell cut in front of Drew rudely. "Oh Bassy! That was absolutely beautiful~ It could have been even better if I had danced with you instead of this wench!" I snarled again as Drew stood by me. "Wench? Who the hell do you think you're talking to, you hideous cow!" Grell's eyes narrowed as he gasped in offense. Before he could say anything I punched him again and led Drew away. "Reapers.." I muttered under my breath as I rolled my eyes. Then it hit me. Why would a reaper be here?! I looked towards the entrance and gasped as a man enrolling as a teacher walked up to me and placed a hand on my shoulder. "Quite brilliant dancing indeed, Michaelis." I seethed angrily, talking through clenched teeth. "Good evening, William T. Spears."

* * *

***Sebastian walks in* Why do you have to include Grell and William in the story!?**

***Me* Because. It makes it interesting.**

***Drew, Grell, and William crowd Sebastian* Oh you know you love us Bassy~!**

***Sebastian facepalms and walks away prissily* Oi.**

***Me* Anyways. You know what to do. That little box below? Yeah you see it? I want you to click on it. And then I want you to write all of the magical things your beautiful mind thinks about my sad, sad, poor excuse of a story. c:**


End file.
